


The ghost

by charming_angel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><img/></p><p><span class="u">Title</span>: the Ghost<br/><span class="u">Fandoms</span>: BtvS & Supernatural<br/><span class="u">Characters:</span>: Faith & Dean<br/><span class="u">Rating</span>: M<br/><span class="u">word count:</span> 448<br/><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing the drabble for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Faith and Dean have a little ghost problem</p><p>I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the Ghost  
> Fandoms: BtvS & Supernatural  
> Characters:: Faith & Dean  
> Rating: M  
> word count: 448  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters. I wish I did… *g* I don’t make any money with this! I’m just writing the drabble for fun and hope someone else will enjoy it, too. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Summary: Faith and Dean have a little ghost problem
> 
> I’m German and my English isn’t and probably never will be perfect. I hope I don’t make too many mistakes. Feel free to point out mistakes so I can learn and improve.

Faith groaned as she flew through the air and hit a wall hard. Damn ghosts! How were you supposed to fight a ghost if you couldn’t really hit it? Yes, she had an iron bar, which ghosts didn’t like. But it only got rid of them temporarily. They always came back and usually were even more pissed than before. This particular spirit was no different and it was really strong.

“Hurry up, would you?” Faith called while getting up and grabbing the iron bar.

“This grave doesn’t dig itself up, you know,” Dean answered frowning.

“Smartass,” Faith muttered, then glanced around for the angry spirit. “Why don’t I do the digging and you let the ghost throw you around for a change?”

“Because you are the slayer and heal way more quickly than I do,” he replied and gave her a cheeky grin.

Faith couldn’t help but smirk. Dean just had that effect on her. Then she saw the ghost appear right behind Dean.

“Dean,” she called desperately. As he looked at her she threw him the bar. With one swift motion he caught it, twirled around and hit the ghost. It vanished once more.

“That is one annoying spirit,” he complained as Faith joined him.

“Let’s dig those bones up quickly,” Faith decided and grabbed the shovel.

“Slayers are also strong and can dig a lot faster than normal humans,” she said as she digged as fast as she could.

“Who’s the smartass now?”

Faith grinned, but kept digging while Dean distracted the ghost whenever it reappeared. She just reached the coffin and opened it when she heard a crash followed by a groan. Then the ghost came at her. Before Faith managed to burn the ghost’s remains she flew through the air again. Hitting the ground hard Faith pushed herself up just in time to face the angry ghost. Apparently it wasn’t ready to leave this world. And it had a knife.

As the ghost attacked Faith ducked quickly. Even though ghosts were not corporeal she had the feeling that this one was powerful enough to do some damage with a knife anyway.  
Faith ducked and moved out of the way as quickly as she could, then the ghost suddenly screamed and went up in flames, before disappearing for the last time.

Turning around Faith saw Dean kneeling next to the grave. He looked awful, but he had done it. The remains were burning and the ghost gone.

“What took you so long?” she asked smirking slightly, then she walked towards him to have a closer look at his wounds.

“Stop fussing. I might not be a slayer, but I’ll live.”

Faith grinned, then kissed him.


End file.
